The present invention relates to a part that can be introduced and/or implanted in the body, in body parts, or in body cavities, in accordance with the preamble of Claim 1 and of Subclaim 2.
A part of this type in the form of a catheter is known, for example, from German Laid-Open Print 35 16 830. There, the treatment segment of the catheter is provided with a metallized area. This metallized area aids in supplying electrical power for achieving a therapeutic or operative effect through heat.
An electrically conductive area provided in the treatment area of a heat applicator is also known from German Laid-Open Print 33 15 303. When it is used as a catheter, this part is designed so as to be flexible, and the outer layer, i.e., the external conductor, is coated with Teflon to produce a thick, smooth surface.
In plastic parts of this type or parts that are coated using plastic, such as short-term catheters, e.g., heart catheters or long-term catheters, e.g., cava catheters, pacemaker probes, heart valve tissues, hydrocephalus drainages, bladder catheters, nourishment catheters, dialysis catheters, drainage catheters for septic wounds, resuscitation tubes, surgical thread material, or the like, so-called plastic infections often occur as a result of bacterial colonies on the plastic parts, or parts having a plastic surface, that are introduced into the body, body parts or body cavities. It is generally known that bacteria on plastics or plastic surfaces of this type often encounter favorable conditions for life. Thus, for example, bacteria are transported by the blood to the plastic parts, where they can establish themselves, actively adhering, and can increase rapidly due to the favorable conditions for life. As a result, serious infectious diseases can arise.
The objective of the present invention is therefore to indicate a possibility by which infections of this type can be reduced or completely eliminated through the use of parts of this type.
In accordance with the invention, this objective is achieved by the features indicated in the characterizing part of Claim 1 or of Subclaim 2.
According to the present invention, the plastic part, or the plastic surface of a part of this type, is provided entirely or partially with a metallization, for example, by a continuous metal coating or one made up of individual areas, or by introducing into the non-metallic material metal particles, e.g., in powder and/or granular form.
The aforementioned bacteria can not only not adhere to and thrive on this metallization, but they are killed off, presumably as a result of the formation of metal ions, which usually represent a powerful poison for bacteria. As a result, bacterial colonies are avoided in the area of the introduced and/or implanted parts made of non-metallic material, in particular plastic, or having a nonmetallic surface, especially a plastic surface.